


I should have known

by Cheli



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Byungchan and Seungwoo are a couple, Hanse and Subin are bad in this and I am so sorry, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sentences, Tags, and Things happen, and i dont know what even happened, anyway, be, kinda alternative universe, shouldn't, they're in university, whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheli/pseuds/Cheli
Summary: On one fine day Byungchan went back home, beaten up.





	I should have known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I am so sorry this is so bad tbH  
> And this the first story I'm posting here i am nervous ;;  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and it was quite warm for a November day. Since Seungwoo left university earlier, he had an important appointment he couldn't skipped, he already prepared dinner for his boyfriend and himself and was now waiting for Byungchan to arrive. He was just sitting on the couch watching a soccer match that was on TV when he heard someone entering the apartment.

Bruises, wounds and a big blue and swollen eye were the first things Seungwoo noticed when Byungchan entered the room. He immediatly stood up and ran over to his hurt boyfriend.

"What the hell happened? Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Seungwoo was noticeably worried and in shook. He could never imagine Byungchan being hurt like that.

"Ah, Seungwoo... Everything's okay." He lied, but as soon as he stopped talking tears began to roll down his face.

"Nothing's okay, you look awful. Who did this to you?" Seungwoo replied, while whiping away the tears. "You know, you can talk to me, no matter what, okay? But first, sit down and let me get the first aid kit, I'll take care of your wounds." He said as he left to get the first aid kit and came back right away.

Byungchan was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the air with empty eyes. It hurt Seungwoo to see him like that, the normally happy and smiling Byungchan who was always so cheerful was totally different now.

Since a few days Seungwoo already noticed, that something was obviously wrong with Byungchan, he seemed rather distant and wasn't talking as much as before. Seungwoo didn't say anything until now, because he thought it was just the stress from university, but now with him being beaten up like that everything changed.

"This may hurt a little bit..." Seungwoo said as he was taking care of the wounds. Byungchan winced, but endured everything.

"Thank you, Seungwoo." Byungchan said quietly the moment Seungwoo finished taking care of him. "It smells like you made dinner for us, let's eat something." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, followed by Seungwoo who wrapped his arms around the younger ones waist, backhugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I hope you like what I made for you."

"I always love what you make!" Byungchan responded with a big fake smile on his face. "You're cooking is always the best. And so are you."

Seungwoo smiled and let go of Byungchan, to lead him to the table. "Sit down, I'll prepare the plates."

"Yeeeeees, thank you!" He took his place and waited for Seungwoos return. He came back with Byungchans and his foods on his hands and placed it on table.

"Here, that's for you. I made you favourite food today."

"Thank you so much, Seungwoo! It looks so good. I'm gonna eat now." Byungchan said, while he was digging in the food.

They both ate their food without leaving anything over. After they finished, they cleaned everything up.

"Seungwoo... I want to tell you what happened. But don't get angry or mad at me, because I didn't tell you earlier." Byungchan started to talk, while he was wiping the table.

"Of course, I won't. I will listen to you, no matter what. I really want to know what happened, I am worried.." Seungwoo was just putting the plates into the cupboard, turning to his worried boyfriend.

"Okay, so..." He took a deep breath and continued. "You know those two guys, Hanse and Subin?" Seungwoo nodded.

"You mean the ones who are such rude idiots? The one with the weird hair and the small ones?"

"Yes, those two. Anyway... A few days ago they suddenly start to mocking me and tell me things like 'Stupid weakling, you will never achive anything.', 'Without Seungwoo you would be useless.' or 'All you can do is crying and becoming sick.'. I never respong to them or anything, because I didn't want to cause trouble. But today..." He paused for a second. "Today was different. After you left to go to your appointment they both didn't stop bothering me. And after I finished university today they followed me and... Yeah. You see what happened."

Seungwoos eyes widened while listening to the story of Byungchan, who was looking on the ground now. He hugged his boyfriend and tried to comfort him. "I shouldn't had left..."

"No, Seungwoo. Don't ever say this. Don't even think it is your fault..." Byungchan knew he would probably scold him for what happened. He looked Seungwoo in his eyes. "I am just glad you are here." He smiled and placed a kiss on the cheek of the worried Seungwoo.

"Ugh... Those idiots. Why are they doing this to my precious little bean." He hugged Byungchan tight. "They may said mean things to you. But you know what? They're liars. And idiots. And whatever they try in the future, I'll be there and protect you no matter what. I love you and I will do everything to make you feel better."

"I love you too." Byungchan covered his face in Seungwoos chest, because he was kinda embarrassed.

"Let me see your beautiful face, Byungie." He said and grabbed him by his chin to lift it up. He looked him in the eyes and started to kiss his soft lift.

Byungchan automatically forgot everything that happened and just enjoyed Seungwoos lips on his.

"Everything's going to be alright." Seungwoo said with a smile on the face.

They both fell on the couch next to them and cuddled and kissed until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end it. lmao  
> I actually wanted to go on, but I know it's gonna be too long if I go on so yeah i don't know.


End file.
